


Sweet Fantisies

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John的幻想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fantisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweetest Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633602) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



每次下了夜班回家，John Watson就会和那个人擦肩而过。有时对方正在吸烟，而其他时候，他会把手搭在胳膊或者腿上轻轻地敲击着，仿佛在打字一样。

对John来说最糟糕的莫过于看见他和客人讨价还价了。原本的紧张和不安都因金主的光顾而消散了。那个人会露出谄媚的微笑，卷发微微摇晃着，目光甜蜜又害羞。而后他就会消失在等候着的轿车后座里。

John不知道他的名字。John觉得自己并不想要知道。他只要下班路上能看到那个人，能对他笑笑就满足了。夜晚的John会偷偷地自慰。

而John幻想中的情人就是他：在过去几个月中，他无数次地来到John身边。

在他无所事事精力过剩的夜晚，他是一名患者。火辣，令人无法呼吸。John会让他躺在一张检查台上为他体检。噢，医生，您确定自己可以碰我那里吗？

在吸烟的夜晚，他又变成了一名温言软语、性感无比的歌手，厌倦了名声，寻找刺激和心跳。他会把John带回他的更衣室，一步一步慢慢地开始，最后骑着他到达激烈的巅峰。怎么了John，那是一种渐强的手法。

至于有客人光顾的夜晚，则兼具最好与最坏两者。John会咬着嘴，快要把嘴唇都咬穿似地抚慰自己到高潮。他不是那个金主。他会在粉丝的欢呼声中从天而降，将一个无辜的男子从一个变态狂的魔爪中拯救出来。对方会抓着John的毛衣，气喘吁吁，惊魂未定。John会把他带回家料理伤口。然后，他们就互相拥抱着，因汗液与精液而滑腻不已。你是真的关心我，对不对？别人只是嘴上说说，但你……你是真的爱……

“这也太无趣了，医生。”一个醇厚的、几乎可称为低沉的声音打断他的思绪。“你和我，我们还要这样互相装模做样多久？”

John猛地一震，停下脚步。那个男人在哆嗦着，之前下了一场暴雨，此刻人行道还是湿的，在路灯下闪着水光。他一定是被淋到了，湿答答的卷发垂落在脸颊边，双手紧抱着纤细的身体。“带我回家。”他说，小声地吸着鼻子。

“你……你怎么知道我是个医生？”他先是皱眉，然后脸上露出了高兴的表情，片刻后当对方说出所有昭示着他的职业的各种蛛丝马迹时John简直目瞪口呆。“精彩绝伦……”他喃喃道。

尽管冷得不行，对方还是为他的夸奖展颜一笑。“唯一不知道的就是你的名字。”

“我……我叫John。”

“嗯，很适合你。走吧John，今晚我是你的。”

现实与幻想迥然不同。那个男人爱开玩笑又懂得挑逗人。他们一起大笑，互相抚摸、亲吻和呻吟。等到John终于颤抖着释放时，第一次，他叫出了对方的名字。

Sher——Sherlock！


End file.
